The truth of life
by Da Red Fox
Summary: This is a story about Zexion and his girlfriend. You´ll find out who if you read. This is my first story so please R&R. Chapter 9 up! By the way there is houmor a little further in the story! Not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The beating heart  
Author note: … Well what can I say…? This is my first story so you just tell me if it sucks ok … but I will stop writing this story if you don't review! So pleaseeeeee review!?!

Chapter 1

She screamed and her heart beat fast. It had never beaten so fast since she saw her mother die, but before she could move he had already disappeared.

Then she heard him coming from the shadows, she knew that he had just come. They walked towards each other; it had been a long time... days, weeks, months, maybe years. She didn't know, and probably never would.

They hold each other; she buried her face into his chest and cried. He knew how hard it was to let something like that go. After all she had watched her only childhood friend die.

He lifted her face up and forced her to look in his eyes. She saw that he understood her… after all he was a nobody. His eyes where so deep and dark, but still all she could do was to love them.

He kissed her a gentle light kiss, witch she accepted and respond. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, closer to him. He tasted like salt. She loved that taste. It reminded her of home, her home.

"So you do remember". She looked at him with questioned face. "How would I be able to forget?" She asked him. "Maybe because your memory was erased?!?"

She coddled down in his chest; she missed that heartbeat, but she didn't care as long as he was with her. She loved him and he loved her. That's what it would always be. Love. They trusted each other but this time he had to be the stronger person.

She was still crying a little and he holded her tighter; she wished that the world would just disappear. He thought about making that wish become true, but no matter what would happen they would always have to come back.

"I can make your wish 'come true…for a while". She watched him and said something that he took as an agreement.

He took her there; into the darkness. But now it wasn't the same as last time. This time she wouldn't get lost, because he was with her. It felt better; too stay alone, alone with him. After an hour or so she thought he took her back, but she didn't know that… after all she had cried herself to sleep.

He took her too his room, too his room in the world that never was. He knew that it would be hard too keep her away from the other Organization members; but he knew that he couldn't do it forever.

AN/ hope you liked it… I know it was really short… but somehow it felt right to stop here… by the way, I will rather be making shorter chapters and update more often oki… just so you wont get dissapointed


	2. Zexion´s room

**A/N- Oki... Just so you know it... I wont update this story exept if I reach over 5 rewieves... ok... just so you know it... but on with the story...**

**Zexion's room**

She woke up, her eyes hurt, yeah thats right... she had cried her self to sleep. She sat up and wondered where she was. She looked around and found her self sitting in a bed. The room she was in was really dark, dark blue. She walked into the living room and saw Zexion in the couch, sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

He woke up and was a little bit shoked, the first thing he saw was a red-haired girl right in front of him, watching him sleep. "you are so peaceful when you sleep". He smirked "and you are a really heavy girl". "hey... whats that supposud to mean?!?" He lought. While she was annoyed the fun way.

But that was when sadness went over her... she started to remember what happend last night.

He saw it, so... first now she starts to remember last night. She started to remember that night at the dark chamber with the star almost filling the flor. He had helped her, she felt like he under stood her... he didnt tell her to forget, he had told her to remember and keep it in her memory forever.

FLASHBACK

"Dont foget, remember it forever, keep it in your memory for a life time. So I wont tell you to forget... becouse the more you try the harder it gets... so just keep your memory and try to get over it instead."

END OF FLASHBACK

She sat down on the bed, not so surprised that Zexion sat down beside her. "Kairi, its ok I won't tell you not to cry but… you should try to start gather things together." She knew he was right, but it was hard. But she still tried. "It's just a little hard…" He watched her as she got tears in her eyes. She interrupted his thoughts "I'm sorry… I'm trying…". "Hey, its ok… its nothing to worry about."

Then they herd noises out side, a voice scream; "I'll KILL YOU!!!!" And a loud boom.

"geese, there is newer quiet here." Zexion said. "Uhm… where are we anyway?" Kairi asked. "we are of course in Castle Obvilion, in The world that newer was." He answered her. "but… isn't that were the Organization XIII lives?" H didn't answer right away. "Well, I kind of am in the Organization XIII… I'm the Cloaked Schemer number VI one of the original members." He ended the sentence.

Her eyes widened, "So… you are one of the guys who kidnapped me and tried to use me?!?" But he had an answer to her. "Well I didn't like it… but we had to… that were one of the few chances to get Sora to kill more heartless and come and get you, then we were going to get him on our side and make him kill every single heartless we would find and we might be able to get our hearts back." 'Well, at least he has an excuse… maybe I should forgive him… yeah, I'll forgive him, I at least knew that he was an nobody.'

"I forgive you." She simply said. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. She returned the kiss, but that was when someone opened the door.

**A/N: Well this chapter ir at least a little longer than the other, I hope ypu like it, just R&R!**

**Arny – Da Red Fox**


	3. Organization XIII

**A/N – I'll try and update a little faster i admit I'm not so fast at updateing. Just so you know it, this story and the idea is accually something I got from a dream. But on with the story.**

**Organization XIII**

The door opened while they were kissing. "Hey, Zexy, have you seen my-"He stoped right there in his sentence.

After all he had accually watched Zexion of all nobody's _kiss_ a girl!

"Uhm... Axel" He started 'Wait, he didnt have to explain something to a lesser ranked member as Axel something like this. I Accually could order him to keep it a secret from every one in the organization.' He thought.

" Axel " he said in a ordering tone. " Everything you just saw is _NEVER_ going to leave this room and isn't any of your buisness anyway.

First of all why didnt you knock?" 'He can be kind of scary sometimes, I better not get on his bad side.' Kairi thought.

"Uhm... I forgot it... I guess."

"If you ever come into my room again without knocking I wil take care of you personally."

" Is there anything else you want me to know?" He said in a scared tone.

" No, well, what did you come here for anyway?"

"Xemnas sent me, he wants you to go to his office"

"Well I guess i would have to go see him then, Kairi you stay here and wait, could you do that for me?"

"I can't belive you were accually making out with Kairi, of all people."

" Oh, shut up Reddy red head"

" Emo dude"

" head on fire"

" Oh... shut up."

He walked away. " Now, hope you dont want this to be a secret."

" I don't care if it's a secret or not, as long as i can stay with you." She blushed.

" Well, I will get Larxene to look after you while I'm away."

" Ok, be quick."

And with that he left the room. 'Now I wil just have to get Larxene, she will propably like it... after all she _is _the only girl in the organization.'

He stopped in front of her door. ' Please, don't make fun of me.' He knocked.

" Just a sec, I'm coming."

" Well well well, what dose Zexion the Cloaked Schemer want of me now..."

" I want you to look after someone who is waiting for you in my room."

" DOES THAT MEAN I CAN GET INTO YOUR ROOM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sight; " yes, you could go into my room… but only now."

"OK, I'LL DO IT!!!"

'Ok, that was a lot easier than I thought.'

Kairi saw the door open and a pretty tall blonde walked in saying "So you are the person I was supposed to look after, huh."

**A/N: I wount update till I reach 10 reviwes... oki?**

**Arny – Da Red Fox**


	4. Larxene´s look after

**Hi, sorry there have been some inter netproblems so, sorry ... I guess.**

**But on with the story.**

**Larxene´s look after**

" Yeah, thats probably me..." Kairi said a little nervous.

" Okay... what do you wanna do..." Larxene said.

" oh oh oh, lets go training!" Larxene answered her own question.

" Uhm... I'm not so strong..." Kairi admitted, after all she was talking to a strong nobody.

"Well, if you have a wepon it dosnt matter..." It was more of a question than a answer.

" I have a wepon... but..." She tried.

" No but then... hey, wait a minuet, you arent a nobody!" Larxene basicly yelled the last part.

"No, I'm not an nobody... I'm an human... Kairi, one of the seven pricesses if that makes it easier." Kairi answered calmly.

" Oh, ok, what are you here for any way ?" Larxene asked.

"Zexion brought me here... so ask him if you want an answer at that question" She simply said, of course lying the last part.

"okkkkkkaaaayyy... you go train now, bye bye.' Larxene said while pushing her out of the door.

"Ah! Wait!..."

SLAM!

Kairi knocked and knocked on the door for few minuets screaming 'let me in!!!' When a spaiky haired blondie past by looking at her like she was the stupiest person in the world.

"Were you just in Zexions room...?" he asked her.

"Yup, what's so wrong with that?"

"Uhm... he kind of dosn't let ANYONE in!!!" He said... his voice was kind of scary...

While they were standing out there they heard a BIG crash and a 'ooops'.

"hey... Isn't that Larxenes voice?!?" The blondie said.

"So, that's her name..."

"Yeah... you didn't know..."

" Hey, you're a Keyblademaster!" Kairi said and her voice became an hopeful and happy.

" How the heck did you know?!?"

"Well I'm leaving before Zexion comes back... ok..." he said while backing away, then running from this freak who knew he was a keyblademaster.

"Wait..." she yelled after him but he had opened a portal while running and ran through it.

"oh... just great..." Kairi mumbled.

While in Zexion's room.

'isn't she leaving or has she already left...' Larxene thought.

'Well in the worst case she will wait outside.'

'Yeah... no trouble for me at all... but what if she tells Zexion... nah... she won't... I'll make sure of that.' Larxene thought while going through ALL of Zexion's stuff... exept somethings she didnt care about at all.

'Well, that wasn't so bad... I will have to go to an hour mission or so... nothing worse than that...' Zexion thought.

' I should go check on Kairi and Larxene before I go just to see if they are ok, and Kairi is ok.' He thought while waking down the hallway to his room.

**Well, what do you think? I decided to make an little longer chapter then usual couse it was my birth day few days ago and ester... my birthday is the sixth april... 'got it memorized?' Me 13 YAY!**


	5. Broken door

**A/N: Hi, I****'m back… I'm thinking about starting a new story if anyone of you reads manga then I'll start soon while my mind is fresh, It would be an Naruto story. Well I'm glad you read my story, that was the goal I had in mind so… ENJOY!**

**The broken door**

Zexion walked down the hallway, 'I hope it was ok to leave Kairi with Larxene… oh, what's the worst thing that can happen'

Just when he finished thinking that he heard an 'crack' and an 'Larxene let me in now!!!'

He came past the corner and saw Kairi standing right out of his door knocking like crazy.

"I'll just tell Zexion that there was an little accident and you fell and broke his lamp…"

"LET ME IN OR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!!!" Kairi yelled at the door.

"Good luck with that, Zexion put some special magic on the door so you cant break it down nor teleport inside!"

"Kairi… I can teach you how to break down my door…" Zexion whispered.

"You'll allow me that?" Kairi asked a little surprised.

"Yeah… ok concentrate on your magic, and when you've done that use darkness, or dark macic."

"Ok… but I don't really use darkness…"

"You wont fall into darkness… trust me." Zexion said to her calmly.

So Kairi did what Zexion had told her to do but, things went a little bit out of control. Kairi flew right back into the wall when she tried to break down the door.

"You need to use more darkness or else this will happen… but still good for an beginner"

The second time it happened, the door broke down and fell right on the floor. In side the room they saw Larxene going through ALL of Zexion's closets, but by the looks of it she was actually going through his cloths.

"LARXENE, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED!!! YOU WILL ONLY LEAVE FROM THIS CASTLE WHEN XEMNAS TELLS YOU TO GO SOMEWHERE!!! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK TO MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zexion yelled at her.

The lesser ranked nobody ran out of the room and straight to her own.

'gheese, he really can be scary sometimes…' Larxene thought while running.

**A****/N: Well I hope you liked the chapter... See Ya in the next chappie... and by the way, check out the story ****"Let's make some music" author 'Natyn'. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well... I just had to update, I was kinda fealing little guilty. Well on with the story!**

**Axel and Roxas**

Axel was walking down the hallway. He really didn't believe what he had seen few minuets ago. Zexion really DID own him a favor.

'Ok… I won't tell anyone about this… except for Roxas maybe…' Axel thought while he walked down the white hallway to Roxas's room. 'Yeah… I will tell Roxas everything'

He stopped in front of the door with the letters XIII scrapped on the door. He knocked at the door and a familiar spiky haired blonde opened the door.

"Oh, Axel, it's you." Roxas said while taking a step back in giving the redhead space to come in.

"How're you Roxy?" Axel asked

"Fine… Did ya know there was this crazy girl trying to get into Zexion's room just minute ago?"

"What?! Did she have red hair…?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, she did… why?"

"IT'S ZEXIONS GIRLFRIEND!" Axel whispered as loud as he dared.

Roxas could tell he wanted to run around all the castle and yell it so everyone would know about Zexion. But he probably couldn't, because, then he probably wouldn't be here.

"You can't tell anyone about it, ok?"

"Relax… I wont… why are we keeping it secret anyway?" The Blondie asked.

"Because then Zexion will owe us an favor… or at least me, but I could use it for both of us."

"Oh… that's your plan. I get the plan but… will it work?"

"Of course it will work, I'm keeping Zexion's BIGGEST secret!"

"Oh well, I guess we can try it out and see if its going to work."

The door opened and Xigbar came in saying "Is it true what I just heard! Does Zexion really have a GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Agh! XIGBAR!!! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Axel yelled at him.

"XIGBAR! IVE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES BEFORE TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah yeah, but still Is it true!?!"

'He he he, Axel would never lie to Roxas, I'm about to ruin Zexions life… except if Zexion does everything I want!' Xigbar taught.

All of a sudden Xigbar fell to down on the floor laughing like crazy, holding his stomach and yelling something no one understood.

Axel and Roxas just stood there watching him laugh with an 'what's so funny look'

Xigbar stood up and started to walk out of the door still laughing.

"Well, HAHA HAHA, later dudes."

The door closed as Xigbar walked out, and they could still hear him laugh out in the hallway.

"Well let's just hope something like that never happens again… or at least not when we are talking about something or _doing_ something…"

**A/N: Well what do ya think? Just so you know it this chapter was written just cause one of my best friends if an HUGE AkuRoku fan so… tell me what you think.. R&R**


	7. Secrets

**A****/N:**** Hi, I'm just gona wait with the Naruto story… So… uh… haggy you I guess.**

**P.S. R&R**

**Secrets**

Xigbar ran as fast as eh could down the hallway screaming "ZEXIOOON GOOOT A GIRLFRIEEEEEEEEEND!!!"

When he finished running down that hallway he saw another hallway with many of the organizations XIII rooms _'this is just to good chance to resist'_. Of course he ran down that hallway to screaming again "ZEXIOOOOON GOOT A GIIIRLFRIEEEEEND!!!!!!"

**Flashback**

Xigbar walked in deep thoughts _'why doesn't anyone trust me for their secrets'_

He walked past Roxas room when he heard Axel whispering something to Roxas.

That was when he heard that little secret of theirs. So he stopped wondering and walked strait into the room.

**End of Flashback**

Zexion and Kairi were just talking a little while Zexion was getting ready for the mission when they heard someone yelling something about Zexion but they didn't hear what.

Few seconds later they heard it clearly.

"ZEXIOOOOON GOOT A GIIIRLFRIEEEEEND!!!!!!"

"I'll kill Axel…"

"Zexion…"

But he had already left.

That was weird

Xigbar ran as fast as he could. Axel had told on him so Zexion was following him in the shadows. He was really lucky, that he was a little ahead of him. He saw the dinning room where Marluxia and Larxene were eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. They looked up and saw Xigbar running as fast as he could waving his hands over his head screaming something.

"What?"

They still couldn't hear what he was saying, he just kept running screaming something and waving his hands over his head.

That was when they heard it, he was really close when they first heard it, he was almost in the room.

"ZEXION HAS A GIIIIRLFIEEEEEEEND!!!!!"

Marluxia choked right away and fell on the floor and took the table with him and it the table and everything on it fell right on him.

"MARLUXIA!!! Are you ok?!?!?!?"

Larxene panicked and ran strait to him.

"ARENT YOU SHOCKED AT ALL!?!"

"Well I kinda knew that he had a girl in his room but she said something that she was forced to stay with him, but nothing more."

"SO YOU KNEW!?!"

"I was gonna tell you later but… Xigbar came screaming into the room screaming it!" She said in defense.

What they didn't realize was that Zexion heard it all while he stood there hiding in the shadows. 'So she figured it out and was gonna tell Marluxia'.

He opened a portal and portal and teleported right behind Xigbar. They had started chit-chatting a little about it.

Xigbar forgot that Zexion had been following him and didn't get why Marluxia and Larxene got so shocked all of a sudden. So he turned around and saw no one else than Zexion standing there.

"Xigbar…" He said with an very scary, calm, angry voice. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

**Well, what do ya think? Plz… enjoy and R&R! And if you get any ideas then please tell me… I would be really happy. By the way, though more reviews I get though faster I'll update.**


	8. Another secret reviled

**Hi, EXAMS FINALLY OVER!!! YaY! Now I can update a litle more often! Happy you I guess... Anyway on with the story.**

**Another secret reviled**

Axel walked into Roxas room.

"Hi Axel, what's up?" Roxas asked a little worried.

"Not another word" Axel said while closing the door.

Axel pressed Roxas up against the wall, now Roxas was picking up his idea.

'_I never have and never will understand how Axel can do it this well…' _The Blondie thought.

Axel was licking his lib like he was asking about entrance to his mouth Roxas could never get disappointed with Axel, he was just to good, he didn't even understand how he was good enough for Axel.

Axel started to take Roxas shirt off while making out with him. He pressed Roxas down in the bed starting to unzip Roxas pants.

"Hiya..." Demix said in a happy tone that faded away and turned into an low scream while walking in with Zexion.

"…uh… nothing happened… this is all a... uh… illusion…AGH!!!" Roxas said 'cause Axel couldn't get up a word.

"You are supposed to knock, how many times do I have to tell you?!?" The Blondie said raising his voice on every word.

"Well… I guess we're even now…" Zexion said with an smirk that told you that he was going to do something really bad.

"Except that I still haven't told anyone… yet…"

"What's going on in here, AGH!"Larxene had heard many voices and had been curious and now she also knew about that secret.

Roxas puss Axel off him 'cause he had been too stiff to move.

"Someone's having a good time" Kairi was all of a sudden behind them.

"What, wait a minute…" Axel said.

"I know you… you are… you are…" Axel started but she finished his sentence.

"Your sister Kairi."

**Well, what do ya think? I remind you the AkuRoku chapters are only written cause my friend is an AkuRoku fan and remember R&R! **


	9. Siblings!

**Hi, This is the last chapter I´ll update for a little while, I´m going to Fuertoventura. So.****. yeah, so this chappy will be a little shorter. And I have allways have and will see Kairi and Axel as siblings... so in **_**my**_** story they are...**

**Siblings!?!**

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Everyone screamed.

"That's why I thought I had seen you before…" Axel mumbled.

"I think we should leave them alone for a minute." Larxene whispered to the people standing in the doorway.

"Hey… I'm gonna go play my sitar…"

"I- I'm gonna do some girly stuff… 'girly stuff, girly stuf'…"

"I'm… I'm… I'm gonna-"

"JUST LEAVE OK?!?" Kairi yelled.

People stared at her in an little shock but everyone ran out of the room. Except Roxas.

"Uhm… shouldn't it be you leaving this room rather than me… this is my room ya know."

"We don't care!" they said, no wait rather yelled.

Roxas walked really fast out of the room and still couldn't understand that Axel had axially yelled at him.

"And close the door" Was the only thing that he had said so he ran back and closed it.

"So Kairi… I didn't think I would ever see you again…"

"The same here…"

"Know I can finally talk to someone who has been through the same thing as in the past… you know our mother being a nobody and stuff…"

"Yeah… at least she figured out the mystery of hearts and nobody's and how to get her original heart back… or at least half of it…"

"Wait a minute… Kairi… you have the same power as mom… you and your nobody are around so you should be able to swallow the mystery too…"

"But then I would only have half a heart myself… you don't mean…"

**Hi, hope it wasn't to short… but I mean I need to wake up at 4 tomorrow… the next chapter will only be about their past oki? **


End file.
